Stalker!
by UQ
Summary: Dua makhluk gak jelas menculik biola Len. Pastinya Len jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan biolanya lagi dan menjadi sedikit uring-uringan. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Len untuk menyelamatkan biolanya ya? Loh-loh, kok bawa-bawa Kahoko?


_Aku suka dia._

_Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya._

_Maka dari itu aku harus melakukan ini._

**STALKER!**

By:: Aidou Yuukihara

Genre:: Romance and Humor

Rate:: T

Pairing:: LenxKaho

La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

STALKER! © Aidou Yuukihara

Warning:: OOC, One-shot

Kisah ini bermula di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Yokohama. Di sana terdapat sebuah sekolah yang di pisah menjadi dua bagian, Music Department dan General Department. Konon katanya, di sana ada seorang peri musik yang memliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai mas comblang. Setiap tahunnya sekolah itu mengadakan sebuah kompetisi musik untuk para siswanya yang memiliki bakat. Hino Kahoko, murid berambut merah yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang Seiso merupakan salah satu dari ketujuh peserta kompetisi itu. Ia berjalan sambil menjinjing case biola berwarna merah marun miliknya. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Lili, mungkin laki-laki yang saat ini ada di depannya tidak akan mengenal gadis merah yang satu ini.

"Ohayou, Tsukirmori-kun!" Sapa Kahoko ke Len yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Ohayou," jawabnya dingin dan singkat tentunya.

'_Selalu dingin seperti biasanya,' _pikir Kahoko dalam hati di balik senyum hangatnya.

Hari masih pagi, ini semua terlihat jelas dengan keadaan sekitar Seiso yang masih sepi. Dua violinist muda ini berjalan bersebelahan menuju gedung sekolahnya masing-masing. Kahoko memutuskan untuk berlatih di atap sekolah. Sedangkan Len memilih untuk berlatih di ruang musik.

Len berjalan menuju ruang latihan yang biasa ia pakai. Ruangan itu tempat ia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan orang yang telah mengubah cara berpikirnya. Len meletakkan case biolanya dan tasnya di atas sebuah meja satu-satunya ada di ruangan itu. Ia membuka case biola dan mengeluarkan biola beserta bownya dari sana. Sebelum ia memulai memainkan biolanya, ia menggosok bownya dengan rosin terlebih dahulu. Selagi menggosok bownya, suara biola yang khas terdengar di telinganya. Suara yang sudah ia ketahui siapa pemainnya. Ia menggosok bownya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Aku menyukai Hino." _Suara Ryo menggema di otaknya.

"_Aku sudah mengatakkan perasaanku padanya."_ Suara itu masih terus menggema dan perlahan semakin kencang.

Len langsung membuka matanya. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk mulai berlatih dan melupakan kejadian yang kemarin. Belum sampai 5 menit, Len langsung berhenti memainkan biolanya. Kata-kata itu masih saja menghantuinya.

'_Kepala rumput sialan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Len tidak menyukainya, sangat tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa saat ini rasa tidak sukanya semakin membesar.

"_Itu karena kau cemburu!" _Sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil mencari-cari siapa yang berbicara.

Si pemilik suara tidak mau memberi tahu Len siapa sebenarnya dia. Suara itu tetap mengatakkan hal yang sama pada Len, tetapi Len mengacuhkannya dan kembali berlatih. Sesaat kemudian Len berhenti dan berkata.

"Apa maumu?"

"_Aku mau kau mengakui perasanmu!" _jawab orang itu.

Len berpikir sejenak, "Ok, tapi apa kau akan pergi?"

"_Tergantung, kalau tidak ada perubahan aku akan datang lagi. Deal?"_

"Deal."

Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Len tidak peduli dengan janji aneh yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Apa keuntungannya buat dia? Mengakui perasaannya? Mana mungkin Si Es Batu ini bisa menyukai orang seperti itu. Mungkin kalau musiknya ia, tapi kalau orangnya? Apa mungkin?

Ayo kita mendengar isi hati Pangeran Es Seiso ini.

'_Aku gak suka dia! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan dia! Janji macam apa tadi?_

_Lagi pula orang seperti dia gak pantas untuk disukai. Rambut merahnya seperti tomat yang sering aku makan. Matanya mengingatkanku dengan biolaku tercinta. Lalu dia itu membuatku untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia itu menyusahkan!'_

Len yang lagi seru-serunya mengkomentari Kahoko mendengar suara gak jelas itu lagi.

"_Lo tuh benci apa suka sih? Udah ngaku aja susah banget sih?" _sebenarnya suara ini adalah suara Author yang saat ini sedang ngintip Len di balik pintu.

"Aku benci dia! Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau datang lagi hah? Dan kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Len mulai melihat kesekelilingnya. Untungnya Author udah ahli soal beginian, _so,_ dia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya saat Len melihat ke arah pintu.

"_Oh ya? Kok tadi lo malah muji-muji dia. Len... Len, sekarang 2011, ngebaca pikiran mah kecil! Lagian siapa suruh jadi munafik, makanya gua dateng!" _

"Munafik? Maksudmu?" Len masih tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"_Udah ah gak usah banyak tanya! Mulai sekarang lo cari tau soal Kahoko. Kalau nggak biola lo gak bakal gua balikin!" _

Len langsung melihat biolanya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan mencari-cari di manakah Author.

"Kau kemanakan biolaku?" bentaknya.

"_Lakuin hal itu atau biola lo celaka! Bantasnya sampai akhir minggu ini."_ kata Author seakan-akan sedang menjadi seorang penculik.

"Ok, akan kulakukan awas kalau biolaku kenapa-kenapa." Katanya.

Len yang malang, biolanya telah di culik. Mana mungkin dia melapor polisi karena biolanya di culik, jelas lah dia gengsi. Kok biolanya bisa hilang tiba-tiba sih? Ya jelas dong, kan Author sekongkolan sama Lili. Eits, si Len mau ke sini –pintu. Ayo sembunyi di tempat lain. Len keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penuh amarah. Hm, pasti dia gak terima kalau biolanya di ambil.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, Len keluar dari kelasnya. Tadinya dia berpikir untuk latihan tapi ia sadar kalau biolanya sedang di culik. Mau gak mau, Len mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pensil. Ini semua untuk biolanya.

Len mengingat-ngingat tempat-tempat yang sering Kahoko kunjungi. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, Len langsung mengecek tempat itu satu persatu.

Pertama ia pergi ke ruang latihan. Dia mengintip di setiap ruangan yang ada dan tidak ada satupun gadis berambut merah di dalamnya. Kemudian dia pegi ke tempat yang kedua, atap sekolah. Ia menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Saat ia mau naik ke anak tangga yang selanjutnya, ia melihat Kaji Aoi sedang jongkok di balik pintu. Len dapat mendengar suara biola Kahoko dari balik pintu. Len melihat sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pulpen di tangannya. Karena mereka berdua sedang di posisi yang sama, Len sudah tahu apa yang sedang Aoi lakukan. Len langsung bersembunyi di balik anak tangga.

Sesekali Len melihat Aoi tersenyum dan kemudian mencatat di buku kecil itu. Tiba-tiba Kahoko muncul dari balik pintu. Aoi langsung kaget, begitu juga dengan Len. "Kaji-kun kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kahoko.

"Ah tidak, aku kebetulan lewat saja dan mendengarkan permainanmu yang luar biasa." Kata Aoi.

"Jangan terlalu melebihkan seperti itu." Len melihat semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Kahoko. Menurut salah satu teman Len, orang yang bernama Kaji Aoi ini suka dengan Kahoko pada pandangan pertama. Dan katanya lagi dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Len berpikir kalau laki-laki ini seorang playboy dan penguntit, dan menurutnya orang seperti itu tidak cocok dengan Kahoko. Dia lebih memilih Si Kepala Rumput dari pada laki-laki itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa dirinya lebih cocok untuk Kahoko.

"Tsukimori-kun? Kau sedang apa?" Kahoko bertanya pada Len yang sedang jongkok. Len kaget dan memikirkan alasan yang bagus.

"Aku mau latihan di atap." Jawabnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihat biolamu," Aoi memperhatikan Len yang masih jongkok. "Dan lagi kenapa kau jongkok seperti itu."

_'Aku lupa kalau biolaku di culik! Ayo Len pikirkan alasan yang lebih baik.'_

"Aku sedang mencari kontak lens-ku." Kata Len tanpa memberikan alasan soal biolanya.

"Akan kubantu," Kahoko menjongkok dan membantu Len mencari.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah menemukannya." Len langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju atap. Len membisikkan sesuatu pada Aoi saat ia melewatinya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Len langsung duduk di salah satu bangku. Ternyata idenya memang cemerlang. Dari pada ia harus mencari susah-susah, lebih baik ia mengancam Aoi saja. Saat Len melewati Aoi, Len menyuruh Aoi untuk bertemu dengannya di atap untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

_'Demi biola! Demi biola! Dan Kahoko! Eh? Bukan! Demi biola dan bukan Kahoko!'_ pikir Len sambil menenangkan rasa kagetnya saat ketahuan tadi.

Semua siswa/i Seiso sudah pulang. Len tidak langsung pulan kerumahnya untuk latihan. Bukan karena ingin latihan di sekolah tetapi karena sebuah misi penyelamatan. Len pergi ke atap sekolah dengan cepat. Setibanya di sana, ia tidak melihat Aoi. Len duduk menunggu Aoi. Sesaat kemudian Aoi datang dan meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan Tsukimori-san?" tanya tanpa senyum yang biasa ada di wajahnya.

"Aku mau kau memberikan data-data tentang Hino-san yang telah kau kumpulkan atau aku akan memberi tahu tunanganmu kalau kau mengutiti Hino-san." Jelas Len tanpa ada sedikit keraguan di seiap katanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu, memang apa untungnya untukmu?"

_'Apa yang harus kukatakkan? Biolaku!'_ pikir Len.

"Karena aku menyukai Hino-san," Len dalam hati terus mengutuki dirinya.

"Bilang dari tadi dong, nih." Ternyata Aoi tidak marah dan langsung memberikan semua data-data yang dia miliki, untungnya hari ini dia membawa semua datanya. Tidak hanya info-info yang spektakuler, Len juga mendapatkan foto ekslusifnya Kahoko dari Aoi. Len hanya tercengang melihatnya. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dia butuhkan Len langsung pergi meninggalkan Aoi. Setelah Len sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, Aoi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Author yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Setibanya Len di rumahnya, Len langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai mengecek data-data yang diberikan oleh Aoi. Pertama dia melihat-lihat foto eksklusif Kahoko. Dia yakin kalau Aoi mendapatkan –lebih tepatnya membeli foto-foto itu dari Nami. Len berpikir kalau Aoi itu orang bodoh yang menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk foto gadis berambut tomat yang merepotkan seperti Kahoko.

_'Yang ini lumayan...'_ katanya sambil menahan senyum saat melihat foto Kahoko yang tersenyum setelah selesai memainkan biolanya. Lalu ia melihat foto-foto yang lainnya. Dia mendapatkan sekitar 100 foto ekslusif Kahoko dari Aoi. Dia makin berpikir kalau Aoi memang seorang _stalker_ sejati. Sekarang saatnya ia membaca catatan yang ditulis Aoi.

"Oh jadi mereka ketemu di taman, bisa-bisanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Penguntit aneh..." gumamnya. Padahal dia sendiri juga termasuk korban cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat Kahoko mendengarkan permainan biolanya dan berkomentar betapa indahnya lagu Ave Maria yang ia mainkan, pandangannya selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kahoko pergi.

"Seminggu sekali dia sering datang pagi untuk latihan biola. Hn, pantas saja dia perkembangan permainannya... errr, lumayan cepat." Sebenarnya Len ingin bilang tanpa menggunakan kata 'lumayan'. Walaupun di sini gak ada orang –kecuali author dan Lili di atas pohon, dia tetap menjadi Len yang gengsian.

"Dia pekerja keras.. hm, dia memang pekerja keras. Ceroboh juga benar. Hah? Dapat diandalkan? Kalau yang ini aku tidak setuju." Len membalikkan halamannya lagi.

"Saat di kelas Hino terlihat manis, tapi saat Hino sedang bermain biola terlihat lebih manis lagi..." Len membaca bagian itu sambil memerah sedikit, Author dan Lili yang berada di luar hanya tertawa geli. Ternyata Ibu Len, Hamai Misa, yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Len berhenti berjalan karena mendengar perkataan Len dan tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa? Itu karena Len tidak menutup rapat pintunya dan pastinya Misa bisa mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya itu.

_'Jadi itu yang membuatnya sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini...'_ Pikir Misa sambil masih tersenyum. Misa menutup rapat pintu itu namun pelan-pelan agar tidak menganggu Len. kemudian ia lanjut berjalan dan mengabarkan berita bahagia ini ke suaminya tercinta.

"Dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam memasak. Tetapi dia tetap manis..." Len mengangguk setuju. Author dan Lili membayangkan kalau suatu hari mereka berdua menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa anak mereka akan tumbuh sehat kalau kedua orang tuanya seperti itu? Len aja masak air gosong, kalau Kahoko buat nasi juga gosong.

"Tidak mudah menyerah? Hh, sepertinya ini juga benar..." Len semakin semangat untuk membaca sampai akhir.

"Aku udah selesai ngelakuin apa yang dia minta, kalau begitu biolaku akan segera kembali kepadaku. Hn, ini sungguh mudah." Dengan sombongnya Len berbicara pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang merapihkan foto-foto di atas kasurnya itu. Author dan Lili di luar sana mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda telah mendapatkan inspirasi terbaru.

_"Memangnya siapa bilang segitu doang? Jangan sombong dulu lo Len, itu baru yang pertama."_ Len langsung memasuki mode siaga.

"Sekarang maumu apa hah? Kau mau aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya hah?" katanya yang sudah melakukan kuda-kuda –yang tidak sempurna.

_"Oh Len mau menyatakan perasaannya ya? Hahaha.. ternyata lo lebih berani dari yang gua pikirin selama ini." _Author dan Lili mesem-mesem sendiri di atas pohon. Lili menyihir mereka berdua agar tidak terlihat oleh siapa-siapa.

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku gak pernah berkata seperti itu! Dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah? Dasar penguntit!" wajah Len memerah menahan malu.

_"Hah dasar munafik. Len.. Len.. bukannya lo juga penguntit? Lo kan nguntitin Kahoko."_

"Ah aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kembalikan biolaku!"

_"Males ah..." _Lili mengayunkan tongkat kecilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian bersama Author.

"Sialan... mereka kabur!" Len merasa sangat kesal dan kemudian diam.

Seharusnya ia latihan, bukannya berdia diri seperti sekarang. Dia sangat bingung ingin melakukan apa. Pada akhirnya Len hanya bisa memandangi wajah Kahoko yang ada di foto.

Keesokan harinya, Len berjalan lesu tanpa case biolanya. Karena sudah terbiasa berangkat pagi untuk latihan, hari ini pun dia berangkat pagi dan bertemu dengan Kahoko.

"Ohayou Tsukimori-kun!" Sapanya dengan senyum yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Ohayou,"

Kahoko memperhatikan Len seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ano.. Tsukimori-kun, kau tidak membawa biolamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Len masih terlihat tenang walaupun dalam hati dia menangisi biolanya yang telah di culik.

"Ma-maaf," gumam Kahoko sambil menundukan kepalanya. _'Apa Tsukimori-kun benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ya?'_ wajahnya menjadi masam.

'_Di-dia kenapa? Apa ini salahku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata lebih... errr lembut mungkin?' _Len bertanya-tanya sendiri tanpa menyadari jarak mereka yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Hino-san..." Len menyebut nama Kahoko dan Kahoko langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh?" Kahoko kaget setengah mati mendapati dirinya berada sedekat itu dengan Len. Yah sekitar 15cm lah, biasanya kalau mereka berbicara tuh juraknya bisa sampai 30cm. Jadi ini bisa masuk perubahan besar lah buat Len.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku duluan," Len masih tetap terlihat tenang dan mulai beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"E-eh? Chotto!" Kahoko menghentikan langkah Len dengan menggenggam lengan kirinya. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi.

'_Aku udah gak kuat! Harus kabur dari sini!' _Kalian pasti sudah tau ini suara hati siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len. Dia sudah menahan semburat merah yang akan muncul sekuat tenaga dari awal masuk gerbang dan melihat Kahoko.

"Kau mengganggu sekali, aku harus pergi." Len melepas genggaman Kahoko dari lengannya secara paksa dan berjalan sangat cepat sambil menunduk agar tidak ada yang melihat wajah merah padamnya.

'_Tsukimori-kun semakin marah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Kahoko merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lesu.

Len sudah sampai di kelasnya. Dia bingung apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang bernama Kahoko. Sejak tadi pagi, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Kahoko. Mungkin ini merupakan efek samping dari memandangi wajah Kahoko semalaman. Percaya tidak percaya, Len semalam memimpikan Kahoko. Mimpi yang menurutnya sangat emosional. Mimpi yang menempatkan Kahoko menjadi milik Ryo dan meninggalkan Len yang menjadi single. Gosip mengenai Len yang memiliki kelainan atau Len yang cinta mati dengan biolanya menjadi topik hangat dalam mimpinya. Dia juga melihat ibunya menangisi dirinya yang sedang mencium biolanya di dalam mimpi itu. Saat terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuh Len penuh dengan keringat dan saat ia di kamar mandi ia terus memikirkan Kahoko.

Kalau saja dia tidak pernah mendengar dua suara aneh itu dan dia lebih menjaga biolanya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi kalau Author dan Lili gak kerja sama seperti ini, bagaimana dengan pasangan kita yang satu ini? dari awal sampai akhir gak ada yang mau ngaku. Dan kalau Lili gak menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Len mendapatkan mimpi itu mana mungkin kita bisa ngeliat Len ngeblush.

Balik lagi ke Len yang masih memikirkan Kahoko dan kemudian beralih ke biolanya. Pasti biolanya rela di culik untuk melihat tuannya tidak menjadi jomblo seumur hidup.

'_Bagaimana ini, kalau biolaku tidak bisa diambil aku tidak bisa hidup!' _oke sekarang sisi lebay Len mulai terlihat, sungguh OOC sekali. Kenapa coba dia gak beli aja yang baru.

'_Apa aku beli yang baru saja ya? Nggak bisa! Dia udah sama aku dari kecil...'_ Hh, kasian juga Len yang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda frustasinya.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Len melewati jam pelajaran dengan pikiran yang terus tertuju pada biolanya dan juga Kahoko. Dia masih belum tau tujuan sebenarnya dari dua makhluk tanpa rupa yang aneh itu. Dia benar-benar tidak fokus dari awal kelas dimulai. Saat jam pelajaran, dia menuju ruang latihan tempat ia biasanya berada. Dia ingin mengenang masa-masa ia bersama biola dan saat-saat bertemu dengan gadis itu –Kahoko. Saat ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong. Ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Li, kira-kira kita apain ya dia? Perkembangannya pelan banget Li..."

"Aku juga bingung mau ngapain lagi, tapi sepertinya sihirku yang kemarin berhasil deh."

"Gua akui kalau sihir lo berhasil, terus kita mau ngelakuin apa lagi? Gua dah kehabisan ide, terus ni biola mau kita apain? Di jual laku berapa ya?"

Len yang mendengar dari luar melihat seseorang yang tidak jelas kelaminnya sedang memegangi case biola miliknnya dan berbicara sendiri. Ketika ia mendengar manusia bimbang itu berencana menjual biolanya ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kembalikan biolaku!" Perintahnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu kencang namun tegas. Dia muncul bak pangeran berkuda putih yang biasanya ada di negri dongeng. Dengan efek-efek pencahyaan dan angin-angin –yang entah dari mana munculnya, Len berjalan menuju sang putri –biolanya.

"Memangnya kenapa gua ngasih ini ke lo?" Manusia bimbang yang menggunakan name tag dengan tulisan 'Author' memegang erat case biola Len. Lili mengumpat di kantung baju Author.

"Itu milikku!" Len mulai mendekat ke Author.

"Gak mau mbee~!" Author menjauh.

'_Ini manusia atau binatang sih? Jenis kelamin gak jelas spesiesnya juga gak jelas. Yang terpenting saat ini, biolaku harus selamat.'_ Pikir Len dalam hati.

"Cepat kembalikan!" Len terus memaksa dan Author berjalan mundur.

'_Plan B, kabur dari jendela.'_ Author berjalan menuju jendela sambil berkata, "Mau biola lo gua banting atau teriak lo suka Kahoko?"

Len terjebak diantara dua pilihan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Author masih sempet-sempetnya nyengir.

"Ayolah Len, ini pilihan yang mudah bukan? Kau pasti tidak mau tbiolamu kena-kenapa bukan? Hanya tinggal teriak kalau lo suka Kahoko biola lo bisa selamat loh!"

'_Demi biola Len!'_ pikir Len dalam hati.

"Hi-hino-san... Shojiki ni a-aishi... ma... su..."

"Ayolah Len! apa itu yang namanya laki-laki?" Author makin kegirangan melihat tingkah laku Len saat ini.

"Aku gak bisa ngelakuin ini!" baru sekali tapi Len sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu..." Author bersiap-siap membanting case biola Len dengan tenaga kulinya.

"Hino-san, Shojiki ni aishimasu!" Len langsung berlari untuk mengambil biolanya agar tidak terbanting.

"Hoho, mission accomplish! Jaa mbee~~..." Author langsung kabur dari jendela dengan Lili masih mengumpat di dalam saku Author yang penuh sampah.

"Hh, untung tidak apa-apa." Len langsung mengecek biolanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

"A-ano, honto ni aishimasu ka?" ternyata itu adalah Kahoko, dia yang sedang berjalan untung mencari ruangan yang kosong tiba-tiba mendengar Len yang meneriakan namanya.

"..." Len hanya diam di tempat sambil memerah. Dengan wajah yang memerah pula Kahoko bertanya padanya sekali lagi, "Honto ni aishimasu ka Tsukimori-kun?"

'_Ayo pikirkan baik-baik Len, kamu mau mimpi kamu semalam jadi kenyataan? Nggak kan? Jarang-jarang kesempatan seperti ini ada,'_ dirinya sendiri menyeruhnya untuk jujur tapi tetap saja sulit baginya untuk berkata seperti itu. Kalau mau kabur, dia juga bingung mau bagaimana. Wajah Len menjadi pucat.

"Tsukimori-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Kahoko panik melihat wajah pucat Len yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hai..." Len mengangguk kecil dan memasukan bioalnya ke dalam case-nya dengan terburu-buru. Len berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Chotto Tsukimori-kun! Soal yang tadi itu..." Kahoko menundukan kepalanya agar rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Len.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi bukan," Len langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kahoko sendirian.

"Sudah menjawab?" Kahoko terdiam dan menyuruh otaknya untuk memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Len. saat Otaknya telah mendapatkan jawaban, warna pipinya sekarang lebih merah daripada warna rambutnya sendiri. Kalau Len, dia sekarang sudah berada di atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan memainkan biola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Shojiki ni aishimasu : **Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu

**honto ni aishimasu ka? : **Apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku?

Ehm, jadi bagaimana? Hoho, akhirnya jadi juga ni fic. UQ ngetik ni fic sambil dengerin character song mereka. Lagunya Etou-kun yang First Noel jadi penutup ni fic. Itu ada beberapa bagian yang di ambil dari manganya. Soal si Author, dia cuma orang malang yang harus terpaksa masuk kedalam fic ini. Soal jenis kelamin sebenarnya gak bisa di jelaskan. Dia orang yang abstrak. Ok, sampai ketemu lagi di cerita yang lain! Jaa~


End file.
